twilightfanficfandomcom-20200214-history
Broken Mirror
About it 15-year old Evangeline Evers tries to face the fact that she is a new born Vampire but can't without the help of another. The story starts with Evangeline becoming a Vampire. Leave any comments on my Talk Page. None rude please. This is mostly from the POV (Point Of View) of Evangeline Evers. Chapter One: The Night of Evangeline POV of Evangeline Evers I hug Mum and Pa good-bye then I fly out the door. A huge smile on my face. I meet Leah on the sidewalk outside the bus station. Leah Madwe is my best friend ever. We have knew each other forever. The year was 1920. And I Evangeline Evers, Was the happiest girl in the whole world. Until that night. Me and Leah went to her house after going to clubs all around Seattle. Although I never did go into Leah's. Leah pasted out. And then that, Is when I had to walk home. The city of forks was dark and empty. I tried to walk fast. But it was cold and I was freezing. A group of people came out of no where. They were quiet. If they hadn't came out right infront of me I would have not even knew they were there. One had ''very ''Pale skin and long dark brunette hair. She was following me. She smiled at me. I looked confused. She walked up to me. "My name is Lori Lee." She said. The rest of the group gazed and wacthed, Almost in awe. Out of no where Lori bit my neck. The group acted like they saw nothing. I fell to the ground gasping for air. Lori turned to the rest of the group and smiled. I tried to grab Lori's ankle. There was s a tattoo on it. Shaped like a Greek symble. The symble for Life.ζωή. Then next to it another one that stood for Life. Lori picked me up with ease. Little did I know I was kidnapped to become apart of the Coven of Life. The Coven of Life ruled the whole world of Vampires. Even more powerful then the Volturi. Lori took me to a palace looking place. Then a couple girls came to me and put the same tattoo on me. And the one placed a necklace on my neck. It macthed Lori's. My vains felt like they were on fire. I groaned in pain. "Help." I said faintly. The one girl laughed. It sounded like nails on a chalk board. I groaned more and put my hands over my ears. The girl contiued to laugh. "Say 'help' all you want, girl. Nobody's gonna hear you!" She said. Lori was filing her nails. "Rose, Be nice." She said. The girl who must of been Rose stopped laughing and talking. "That's Rosaelette." Lori said. Rosaelette had red hair, dark blood red eyes, and paper-white skin. Rosaelette looked at me. Something tugged at the side of her mouth. I didn't know if it was a smile or a frown.